riskofrainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper
, along with , can one shot many bosses. Try to stand in a preferable position where you can charge for as long as possible. | Image = Sniper.png | ImageCaption = ..and so they left, the sound still ringing in deaf ears. | StatPerLevel = | UnlockDesc = Beat the game. | PrimaryClass = Assassin | SecondaryClass = Ranger | FirstReleased = Alpha v0.28.9.2 | BaseHP = 119 | HealthPerLevel = 33 | ArmorPerLevel = 2 | MoveSpeed = 1.4 | AttackSpeed = Up to 69.23 (59.02 with perfect ) | BaseDamage = 15 | DamagePerLevel = 4 | BaseRegen = 1.2 | RegenPerLevel = 0.24 }} Abilities Tactics * Frequently using for guaranteed critical strikes is recommended. * As long as there's a lot of running space, Sniper can handle crowds just as well as (if not better than) other characters. Simply run away from the crowd to create distance and hit them with a charged as much as possible before enemies close in. * can be used to gain distance by turning around just before activation. * With , , and , an experienced player can not only perform a "skip" when landing from a elevated position using , but also hold themselves in the air while charging a fairly powerful , effectively singling out a towering boss with a higher hitbox, or safely dipping into a mob for a quick hit and run attack. * Sniper has high base damage (15 instead of 12, 4 growth instead of 3), making offensive drones and certain items more powerful than they would be for other characters. * With practice, the player can , then jump and perfect reload just in time to again when they land. With attack speed increases, they can fire in the air without needing to land. Reload: * When reloading the gun, stopping the bar in the white area preforms a "perfect" reload. The white area is close to where the bar starts off, so preforming a perfect reload immediately after firing is a skill worth learning. * Attack speed bonuses increase the speed of the bar, which can take some time getting used to. * The Sniper can't move while reloading. However, they don't lose their momentum, so they can reload while jumping to keep moving. * Activating stops horizontal momentum. * Prioritize over . Only use while kiting enemies in-between s. * will pierce through enemies, but each subsequent enemy takes half the damage of the previous one (min 1). * Perfect reloads affect this ability as well, granting a great damage bonus for a fully charged, perfect reloaded . * If crits, all piercing damage after that will be crits as well. This synergizes with , allowing the Sniper to critically hit all enemies. This also synergizes extremely well with and , as striking a low-health target will always deal crits to all other enemies struck after them, meaning large heals from the Scythe. When going for this effect, the is an excellent choice as well as the . * Attack speed bonuses increase the charge speed. However, the damage dealt seems to scale on the length of time the button is held, not the fullness of the bar (similar to Miner's ). Consequently, the maximum effectiveness of diminishes as attack speed increases (since the skill automatically fires after a set time). * Hold the button for while waiting for it to cool down, and it will start charging as soon as possible. This is useful when shooting off Snipes during the cooldown. * Distance increases with movement speed. * It can prevent fall damage. * It can extend the range of it by jumping before or during. Also, extend the range of any jump by turning around for a backflip mid-jump. * The Sniper cannot climb a ladder/rope until the animation ends, so make sure to not overshoot when performing acrobatics off of ledges. * Can be activated this while charging (and climbing ropes/ladders). Items * The best use item for the Sniper is anything that can attack enemies without requiring aim, such as , , , or even the (but NOT the ). This is because Sniper's only true fault is an inability to fight effectively against large crowds in tight spaces, so having an item that can kill from a safe location the sniper can't shoot from is practically a necessity. Getting a Drone or two with is also a good way to keep up some DPS while repositioning. * Due to the Sniper's high damage and low attack speed, on-kill items such as and are more effective than chance-on-hit items such as and . * is an item that helps immensely with crowd-control for the Sniper, since their basic attack, , does 250% damage. * works especially well with the Sniper since it tends to put a decent amount of distance between enemies and the Sniper when large crowds of enemies start to swarm him. * dramatically improves the effectiveness of against undamaged enemies and is among the best items for the Sniper for one-hit kills. Since applies on-hit effects, it can be extremely effective with the *Items that reduce the cooldown of abilities are especially useful to the Sniper, for their and abilities. is an item that works very well simply because of the reduction of their cooldown. The 's effect when paired with helps to drastically reduce cooldown since the cooldown is reduced by one for every critical hit, and gives a 100% chance to hit a critical. * hurts the Sniper when used with in close proximity to enemies. Trivia * This character's abilities are similar to gameplay mechanics in the game "Gears of War". The Sniper's reload is like the "Active Reload" from Gears of War, and players can also perform backflips to avoid danger like the Sniper. *Since the ending refers to this character as "they", some people claim it is referring to both the Spotter and the Sniper. In either case, their gender is left undetermined. es:Sniper Category:Risk of Rain Characters